Go Strong, Go Fast
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU "Would you just wait?" He said exasperatedly. She stopped then slowly turned to him. Her face was calm, tired; but calm. "I did, did you?"


**SP/n:** Just a little something to show you that I'm not dead. :)

* * *

His eyes gravitated toward her form the second she entered the Grand Hall. It was hard not to be in awe when she was practically _glowing_. She had this subtle smile on her face that it was almost majestic, as if she was queen. Her hair was kept in a bun that was just in the middle of haphazardly done and meticulously made. The dress she wore was so simple that through its' simplicity her beauty radiated a thousand miles over. It was an off shoulder cream dress that was long enough to cover her shoes but not to graze the floor. It was a crime. A crime! How could she be so beautiful?

For a lack of a better word, he was in awe. She was probably the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Beauty was subjective so he was allowed to think so. But judging by the many eyes trained over her, all the other people in the room were on the same boat.

But his eyes travelled to where her arm was linked. He didn't know her date all he knew was that her date wasn't worthy to be in a two-mile radius of her. She was Aphrodite, and her date was a dog. It was blasphemous to watch.

Luckily for him he saw that the both of them separated, she went toward the direction of the bar (the very place he was at) while her date— God knows where.

He stood by the bar with his drink in hand as he waited.

"A glass of scotch please." He heard her say. His brows raised, that was a strong drink for a girl.

"Someone's starting the night strong." He commented before taking a sip of his own drink; rum on the rocks.

She didn't as much bat an eyelash in his direction as she answered. "You go strong, you go fast. Can't wait for tonight to end."

Then he did something so uncharacteristic, his immediate circle of friends would laugh at what he was about to do.

"Do you want to dance?"

Slowly her head lifted to his direction, a mask of inquiry on her face, but she agreed anyway, before downing her drink in one go.

She hooked her hand around his elbow and they vanished into the sea of people.

Go strong, go fast.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"How do you like the party?" He asked, again, another uncharacteristic move on his part.

"It's… nice. If you're into these kinds of stuff." She answered with finality like she wasn't really interested with talking with him.

But he was.

"Really? What are you into then?"

She sighed. "I want to go home."

He looked at her face and saw that though she was just glowing beauty he could also see that she was beyond tired and was obviously forced here.

"Did your date force you to attend this party?"

"Yeah. He really wanted to come and I couldn't just say no."

"That's mighty generous of you."

She didn't answer and continued to just space out as she looked over his shoulder. This time it was his turn to sigh.

"You've gotten thinner." He commented.

"And you've gotten talkative, a little late don't you think?" She replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sakura…"

"Just… stop talking Sasuke. I'm not in the mood."

He did as he was told. They were silent for a while until he spoke again.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Finally he got a reaction from her. He felt her stiffen in his arms. The hand on his shoulder tightened briefly, her face hardened for a while before she relaxed. She grunted in response.

"I mean it."

Immediately she had let go. Her arms fell to her sides as she took a step back. "I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore." She turned her back on him as she made her way out.

But he was right behind her all the way. He didn't stop her until they were out in the hallway where there were remotely any people at all. He called her name, afraid that if he did grab her arm she would punch him.

"Sakura, would you just wait?" He said exasperatedly.

She stopped then slowly turned to him. Her face was calm, tired; but calm. "I did Sasuke, did you?"

His heart froze and his body felt like lead.

"Why did you even come back? I was perfectly fine." She said sadly. "My life was just starting to get better, and then you're here, now everything is starting to _suck_." She bit out.

He didn't answer.

She scoffed. "And here I thought you were getting talkative. Goodbye Sasuke." She turned away and started walking out the building. The doorman bade her a good night but she didn't answer. She knew it was rude but just this once she wanted to be the one to not care.

"Sakura!" He called out. A puff of steam formed as he breathed in the cool October air. "How long has it been?"

"A year." She answered as she continued walking not caring if the harsh temperature was biting at her exposed skin.

"How long is a year?"

"Too long."

She continued to walk, but he couldn't let her walk away. Not again, he couldn't live with himself if he screwed this up again. Then a thought came to his mind.

_To get something you never had, you have to do something you never did._

"C-Can we talk? Please?" He stuttered either from the nervousness or from the coldness. He'd like to think it was the latter.

She turned back to him once more, with a defeated sigh. Even though all she wanted was to get away from him and she would rather take the biting cold than be within a foot of him. But she couldn't find the heart to just walk away, not when he still meant so much. "Talk about what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Like what's your favorite color? What's your favorite book? Orange juice or milk during breakfast? "

She looked at him strangely. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I want to get to know you."

She deadpanned. "Seriously Sasuke, seriously. Twelve years? Twelve damn years and you don't know my favorite color?"

"Sea-foam green." It was his turn to deadpan.

"Then what are you—"

"Let's start over."

"What?"

"I know I'm asking for a lot and you have every right to say no, but I could never live with myself if I didn't try." He looked at her and saw that she was unmoving.

"A year is a lot to forget, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're a fuck-up."

"I know."

"I would throw you off a cliff."

"I'd jump."

"I'd feed you to lions."

"Bring on the gravy."

"And I'd burn your damn house down."

"Key is in the mailbox."

She sighed then she stretched her arm out to him. And he swore he heard her mumble something along the lines of "Ino, is _so_ going to kill me." He didn't think he could grin any bigger. He took her hand and pulled her closer until she collided with his form.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, do you know where room EB234 is? I'm new."

She stifled a laugh. "This is the Medical building, you're looking for the Business building. That's on the other side of campus. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a second year med-student, welcome to Konoha University." She smiled.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a transferee from Oto, I'll be taking up Business majoring in Finance. Would you mind showing me around?"

.

.

_:::_

.

.

**Thirteen years ago**

She was at sitting outside the dean's office with a thick medical textbook in her lap. Her leg crossed over the other as it propped her book up.

"Excuse me."

She looked up and her eyes locked into those of a boy.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where EB234 is?" He asked, a piece of paper in his hand and an obvious look of confusion and annoyance on his face. "I'm new." He justified.

She smiled a little. "This is the Medical building, you're looking for the Business building. That's on the other side of campus."

Another look of annoyance passed across his face. "Thank you." He grunted.

She held out her hand and a smile was still plastered on her face. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm a second year med-student, welcome to Konoha University."

He stared at her for a second before taking her hand in his grip. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, a transferee from Oto, I'll be taking up Business majoring in Finance."

They both let go and went on with their respective tasks. Until he turned back and stood in front of her.

"Sakura, right?"

She looked up again. "Yes?"

"Would you mind showing me around?"

.

.

* * *

**SP/n:** Bye.

Bear with me for Hands Up High. I haven't been contented with what I wrote so far. But I promise sometime this month I'll be uploading a chapter. :)


End file.
